Words Left Unsaid
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: "I am a human who was abandoned in the world of demons. I am a girl who was stripped of her identity. I am Kagome, saved by the Dog General, protected by his infamous son, and condemned by his cruel mate. But in the coming battle between humans and demons, I must make a decision. Should I leave Sesshomaru's side or should I lead the war against him for the sake of my own species?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Inuysha belongs to the true owner being Rumiko Takahashi and this 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. However, the story lines on this story are the intellectual property of the author, writing under the name of Maria-Salvatore29.

**Warning: **This would be a drabble series. Each chapter will contain no more than 500 words.

**-x-X-x-**

"Sesshomaru-sama!" My high-pitched voice broke the silence of the palace.

I have run for so long trying to find him. Jakken is scrambling after me, no doubt, cursing me inside his head.

"Come back here, you little vermin!" Jakken, Sesshomaru-sama's companion when he travels, screeched along the hallway.

I giggled and turned to throw the cookies I have held in my hands toward him. He stumbled onto the ground making me cackle louder.

I was about to run again when I collided with someone. And not just _any _someone, it was the Lady of the West.

I gasped and stumbled backward, tripping with my own feet and falling on the ground. I stared at her cold, furious golden eyes, unable to look away.

Jakken scuttled in front of her, bowing and asking for forgiveness for my rude behavior.

"I told you to keep the girl away, didn't I?" She asked lightly, her eyes slitting dangerously. She pushed Jakken aside, striding towards me.

In my fear, I closed my eyes and screamed bloody murder. "Sesshomaru-sama!" My voice could've woken the dead, including the great dog demon general.

She hissed, ears twitching, fangs lengthening, and youki lashing. She hauled me upwards, growling.

"Let her go, Mother." Upon hearing Sesshomaru-sama's voice, she dropped me carelessly. However, Sesshomaru-sama was quick enough to catch me.

"You are spoiling that child!" She snarled.

"I am no longer a child!" I protested, braver now that Sesshomaru-sama is here. "Actually, I'm turning fifteen!"

"I don't care, you—" Her eyes turned red.

Sesshomaru-sama didn't wait for her to finish, he took me in his arms and flew away.

"Come back here, you—" blah, blah, blah.

I giggled. Sesshomaru-sama glanced at me, his eyes smiling for his lips.

I am human who lives in the world of demons. I am a girl who is turning fifteen soon enough. I am Kagome, saved by the Dog General, protected by his infamous son, and condemned by his cruel mate.

Most importantly, I have Sesshomaru-sama who will always stand by me.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Stella's The Soundtrack Challenge: Stand by Me

**Word Count: **340


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Inuysha belongs to the true owner being Rumiko Takahashi and this 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. However, the story lines on this story are the intellectual property of the author, writing under the name of Maria-Salvatore29.

**-x-X-x-**

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She called in an inquiring voice.

I glanced at her at the corner of my eyes.

She stopped from picking flowers and asked thoughtfully, "Do you think there are still others like me around?"

"Why do you ask?" I answered her with a question, afraid of scaring her or upsetting her. _Or making her hate me for killing her kind._

"I am just curious. There are whispers about their existence," she replied, toying with the flower she is currently holding.

"Do not listen to humors," I admonished lightly. In fact, contrary to most peoples' beliefs, humans still exist. I could _feel_ their presence. Lingering, watching, and waiting for an opening. _Perhaps, waiting to take her back._

The thought of someone taking her away makes me see red. I raised her, protected her, and...cared for her. No one will take her from me.

I still keenly remember the night my father died. He was carrying her in his arms. Just a few months old.

I had been so angry at first. I do not understand why he would leave me with a human girl when all I wanted were his swords.

Then he told me, _"She is your power—your strength. If you truly desire to walk the path of supreme conquest, you must keep her safe."_

He is wrong. She is my greatest weakness. Just the sight of her smile, the sound of her laughter, and the smell of her scent could bring me to my knees.

However, he may also be right. Because these weaknesses are my strength. I would do anything and everything not to lose her, even if I have to move to universe. I would endure all little pains and all huge of pains for her.

But then, she is never mine to keep. I am a demon. She is a human. Keeping her here in my world is wrong in so many ways but I am not ready to let her go.

I am a demon who desires to walk the path of Supreme conquest. I am a refuge for a girl who was stripped of everything. I am Sesshomaru, left with a human girl to shield from the harshness of this world ruled by our kind—in this world where humans are killed on sight.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Stella's The Soundtrack Challenge: Little Pain

**Word Count: **340


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Inuysha belongs to the true owner being Rumiko Takahashi and this 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. However, the story lines on this story are the intellectual property of the author, writing under the name of Maria-Salvatore29.

**-x-X-x-**

"Jakken-sama?" I said, trying to decide which silk I want for my birthday kimono.

"What?" He asked irritably as he suspends his conversation with the tailor.

"Why isn't there many of my kind around?" I asked, trying to answer all the questions in my mind.

He crossed his small arms, rolling his eyes. "Because humans are weaklings, their existence is disdainful. That's why, the great demons decided to—"

Before he could finish, Sesshomaru-sama kicked him out through the open window.

I gasped. I didn't even see him coming. With wide eyes, I greeted a little breathlessly, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Have you told her—" he glanced at the tailor briefly. "—what silk you want for your kimono?"

"Y-yes. Is this acceptable?" I asked, holding up the silk.

He gave a slight nod, his golden eyes lingering a little too long at me. "Let us go."

I nodded before following him out towards the dining hall.

After the servants served the dinner, they vanished immediately. I forked my food around.

"Eat, Kagome," he said, a tinged of admonishment in his voice.

Glancing at him, I took a deep breath for courage for the request I am about to make. "I'm turning fifteen soon…I wonder if you would now allow me out of the palace?"

His angry growl was quickly followed by the sound of breaking plates. The food fell onto the ground, his drinks making a mess on the floor.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" He is always like this since I was young. Whenever I'd ask to go out, he would be so mad. The palace of West may be huge. You can roll around here all your life. Still, I want to see the world outside. "Please." I pleaded.

"Enough, Kagome." He never really raises his voice, but when he is angry, it became as cold as a snow.

"But, I have zero knowledge of the world outside! I do not even have any friends. You never allowed me out!" I cried, frustrated. "I feel like a prisoner."

His eyes hard, his voice cold, he said quietly, "I said, _enough_."

He pushed back from the table gracefully before leaving me alone in the dining hall, where my sobs are the only sound.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Stella's The Soundtrack Challenge: Zero

**Word Count: **370


End file.
